Beautiful Feeling!
by Kuki17
Summary: an os for my sweet Roohi di... warning: STRICTLY RuVi based.. Bashers stay away... Roohi di peep in.


**A/n: this os is for Roohi di. Return gift for her :p A RuVi os.  
Idea credit: Aru (:**

* * *

Tring...Tring...Tring  
The cell phone rang in the middle of the night,disturbing the silence. The owner of phone stretched out a hand to reach it.

"Hello" the owner replied,sleepily, yawning and eyes still closed.

"Aarey **Vineet** problem ho gayi hain" A tensed voice replied from other side.

"Kya hua **Rajat**. Kyun iss aadhi raat ko disturb kar rahe ho?" Vineet replied, eyes not yet opened.

"Uth jaa Vineet,woh Ganesh, drugs dealer. Unhe aaj Nainital mein dekha gaya hain. Commissioner Saab ka order hain, tu aur Roo Nainital ke liye abhi nikal jao" Rajat said

"Are you crazy? Abhi? Iss aadhi raat ko?" Vineet eyes wide opened hearing Rajat.

"Commissioner ka order hain. Tu Roo ko bhi bol de. Ek ghante mein Nikhil aa raha hain tujhe pick karne. Tujhe aur Roo ko airport chod dega woh. Now hurry up" Rajat hang up.

"Yeh CID ki job bhi naa" he sighed as looked at the wall clock,showing 1:30a.m at night.  
"Bechari Roo,thak gayi hogi...ab kaise jagau usko" he thought as he picked up his cell and dialled Roo's number.

 **Vineet** and **Ruhana** were now married for 3 months. And Ruhana was at her home today. as her daadi was visiting her father's house and since Daadi wanted to meet Ruhana she went there for two days. Its not that Daadi didn't like Vineet or something but as both Ruhana and Vineet being cops get really less time to stay at home so Daadi decided to call Ruhana to her son's home itself..  
Vineet felt really bad to disturb her at this hour of night. But he have no other option left. He knew Ruhana would not say anything. She never said. It was her birthday last week and he was on a mission away from her. He didn't even get a chance to wish her being on undercover, and having no permission to contact anyone. And she didn't say a thing about it.

He dialled her number. She picked up after third ring.

"Hello" she said in a sleepy tone as she picked up the call.

"Umm... Roo..." He hesitated.

"Vinu... Kya hua? Tum thik toh ho naa?" Her eyes opened wide with shock and concern,hearing his voice.

"Haan,woh humein Nainital ke liye nikalna hain abhi. Woh Ganesh, Drugs dealer, ko wahan dekha gaya hain, aur Commissioner chahte hain tum aur main wahan jayein." He said it in one go...

Ruhana sighed as she looked at the time in the wall clock.  
"Is this some kind of a joke Vineet? Time dekha hain tumne? Dekho Vineet main bohot hi thaki huyi hoon aur main sachh mein bilkul bhi mazak ke mood mein nahi hoon"

"Nahi Roo,main mazak nahi kar raha. Rajat ka phone aaya tha, Nikhil ek ghante mein aa rahe hain mujhe pick karne,woh humein airport chod dega." He replied, bringing out his trolley bag from wardrobe and picking up some clothes and putting it in his bag.

"Thik hain main bhi tayyar ho jaati packing kar lo,main yahin se kuch samaan le lungi, mere liye woh bas cold ki dawayi le lena left drawer pe hain" Ruhana said.

"Okay 1ghante mein milte hain" saying Vineet disconnected the call.

Ruhana got up from her bed and started packing her clothes. She decided not to wake up her family members and instead left a note. But her mom,who was up at the moment to have some water was shocked to see the light of her room and went towards it.

She knocked the door  
"Beta Roo,tum jaage huye ho?" She asked as Ruhana opened the door for her.

"No mumma, Vineet ka phone aaya tha, mujhe abhi Nainital ke liye nikalna hoga. Wahan pe ek drug dealer ko dekha gaya hain. Bas thodi der mein nikal rahi hoon main."

"Lekin beta,aise aadhi raat ko? Kal subah jaane se nahi hoga?" Her mother asked, tension clearly visible in her voice.

Ruhana stopped packing her clothes,placed a hand on her mother's shoulder and cupped her face with other hand.  
"Mumma,aapko pata haina CID ki job hi aisi hoti hain. Fir aap tension kyun le rahe ho. Aur maa, Vineet bhi jaa raha hain naa! Aap bilkul bhi tension naa lo. I will be all fine."

"Beta, Vineet ka khayal rakhna" her mother said.

"Haaannn! Mumma aapko Vineet ki fikar hain?" Ruhana said rolling her eyes.

"Lekin tu ne toh abhi abhi bola naa ki you will be all well. Toh Vineet ka khayal rakhna" her mom smiled.

"Thik hain baba rakhungi. Ab aap please mere liye thoda dry fruits pack kar doge?" Ruhana said almost done with her packing.

"Thik hain tu niche aa jana,main tere liye coffee bhi bana deti hoon" her mother left for kitchen.

Within 10 minutes Ruhana was in dining table sipping her coffee,when she heard a car horn. She picked up her luggage and packet of dry fruits, kissed her mom on cheeks and went outside.. She saw Vineet waiting near the car and Nikhil on the driving seat. She went near him,hugged him. Vineet picked up her luggage and put it inside and set off for Airport.

"Vineet yeh sach mein tumhara koyi mazak nahi hain naa?" Ruhana asked yet again"agar hua toh main tumhe maar dalungi Vineet."

"Ruhi,tumhe abhi bhi yeh sachmein lagta hain ki Vineet mazak kar raha hain" Nikhil asked,while his eyes on the road.

"Kabhi Kabhi mann karta hain Dcp ko bomb se uda doon,pata nahi kaise kaise time pe mission pe bhejte hain... Kitni achhe se so rahi thi. Neend bhi pura nahi hua" Ruhana said sadly, leaning her head to back.

"Flight pe pura kar lena" Nikhil said,smirking.

After 30minutes the reached airport.

"Yeh lo ticket flight ki" Nikhil handed over two tickets to them "ek ghante mein flight hain"

Vineet took the ticket and both went inside. Within next one hour they were inside the flight. As soon as the flight took off, Ruhana put her head on Vineet's shoulder and slept. Vineet smiled and wrapped his hand around around her,to make her comfortable and kissed her forehead.  
She shivered a little due to the AC. It was the month of April,last, and in this hour of night or say morning as the clock now showed 3:30 a.m under the AC its normal feel little cold. He pressed the help button and an air hostess reached them in no time.

"May I get comforter for my wife please?"

"Sure sir" the hostess replied with a charming smile.  
She came back with a comforter. Vineet took it and covered Ruhana with it. She now seemed comfy. Vineet too put his head on her and slept...  
They didn't know for how much time they slept, hearing the announcement, both woke up startled.. The announcement was made they will reach New Delhi in 15 minutes and passengers were asked to put on their safety belt.

They came out the airport,it was 6a.m in the morning. They saw a guy holding a placard with their name written on it... Vineet went near him.

"Hello this is Vineet Kumar"

"Hello Sir, aayiye main aapko Nainital le jaunga"

They reached Nainital after 7 hours of ride... They got out of the car,that halted in front of a resort. Looking up,they saw the famous Aamari Resort of the place.

"Itni costly resort ki kya zaroorat thi" Ruhana said,gasping.

"Pata nahi,chalo andar" Vineet said and moved inside.

"Hi this is Vineet Kumar. I think there is booking here in the name of Mr. and Mrs. Kumar" Vineet said,as he reached the reception.

"Yes Sir,please let me check" the receptionist checked and confirmed "Yes Sir. There is booking done for a hill view room. Here's your keys Sir. Please follow him" She said as she handed over the keys to a bell boy. Both followed the boy.  
As they entered the room and the boy left,Ruhana almost screamed "omg! This is so beautiful" she went near the window that gave a perfect view of the Himalayas.

"Main bureau phone karke bata deta hoon that we reached" He dialled Rajat's number and put it in the speaker.

"Hello" Answer came from Rajat

"Rajat hum abhi Nainital pohuche. Ab case ki details mail kar do" Vineet said

"Kaunsi case?" Rajat asked, as if he was amazed. Ruhana who was near the window, turned hearing this. She glared Vineet with murderous look. But seeing Vineet confused,she cooled down somewhat.

"Kya bakwas kar rahe yahan Ganesh ki piche bheja gaya tha naa?"

"Koyi Ganesh wanesh nahi hain wahan Vineet. Tum dono enjoy karo 2din ki chutti... This for Ruhana,as hum uske bday bhul gaye the" Abhijeet replied from the other side.

"Lekin Sir..." Ruhana tried to say something.

"Beta enjoy karo. Yahan ka tension mat lo" Acp replied and the line went dead. Both looked at each other and sighed.  
Beep... Beep Ruhana's cell beeped with an incoming message. A message from Purvi.

"Cupboard mein tere liye dresses hain. Dekh Lena. Hope tujhe pasand aayega. Enjoy with Jeej. Bye. Love you"

She read the message and moved her head, disappointedly.

"Yeh log bhi naa kya kya karte rehte hain" Vineet said, thinking about the events that took place.

"Pagal hain humare team." Ruhana smiled "ab jao tum jaake fresh ho jao,main kuch order karti hoon. Uske baad I need a sleep"

"Main bhi" Vineet replied.

Both of them had their lunch at their room.,and slept till evening... Ruhana got up on constant phone ringing. It was her mom. She told everything to her mom. Her mother laughed and asked them to enjoy the days.

"Vineet utho" She shaked Vineet who was still sleeping.

"Uuhhh... Sone do naa"

"Vineet shaam ho gayi hain utho,warna raat ko neend nahi aayegi."

He woke up. Both freshened up,have some coffee and went to the reception. Vineet took a travel guide and both went to visit the apple orchard of the resort itself.. Ruhana was all happy as she for the first time visiting any apple orchard. Having a walk,hands-on-hands, till the end of the farm,they returned to resort. They asked the receptionist for a best place from where they can enjoy the sunrise. The receptionist smiled and said "Sir, Ma'am aap dono ki friends ne iska bhi intezaam kar diya hain. Aap logo kahin jaane ki zaroorat hi nahi hain. Kyunki aap ki kamre se hi sunrise ki best view milegi."

"Okay thanks" said both of them and left for their room.

Both of them had their dinner and slept cuddling to each other (ahem ahem Loohi Di!)

The next morning started quite refreshing for both. Ruhana was back on her self, after a good night sleep. She woke up at 4a.m too much excited for sunrise view. She stood near the window, Vineet near her, watching the sun rays peeping behind the Himalaya, giving it a heavenly look. She squealed like a little girl... Vineet eyed her lovingly seeing her excitement.

"Dekho naa Vinu,its so beautiful" she said side-hugging him , unable to control her excitement...

"Not more than you Roo" he whispered in her ears making her blush little.. She looked into his eyes,getting lost on those ceramic black orbs. He too did the same... Their faces shifted towards each other.. Her breath touched his cheeks. Went down his spine a tingling sensation. Their lips are now just a mm apart. Ruhana closed her eyes and he too. But before their lips could touch each other, their ears caught the sound of phone ringing. Vineet cursed the caller inside the mind,while Ruhana still blushing.

He received the call, from Rajat...

"Kya hua bhai,disturb toh nahi kiya naa tujhe? Lagta hain janab romance kar rahe the!" As soon as Vineet received the call,Rajat started questioning..

"Sunrise enjoy kar rahe the hum.. Ab bol kya hua?" Vineet replied little irritated, for ruining the beautiful moment.

"Aarey gussa kyun ho rahe ho? Main toh bas yeh batane ke liye phone kiya tha ki 2ghante mein tumlog ghumne jaa rahe ho Naini lake and Gurney house. Taxi bahar wait kar raha hoga. Main rakhta hoon bye"

"Rajat... Woh thanks for this" Vineet replied eyeing Ruhana who was inhaling the scent of nature,her hair flying in air.

"Tu wapis aa,uske baad thanks ka jawab deta hoon. Ab rakh phone." Rajat disconnected the call. Vineet told Ruhana about their visiting to Naini lake and Gurney house. She almost jumped in excitement.

Within next two hours they were ready to were having a light breakfast when the landline in their room rang. Of course it was from hotel.

"Hello" Vineet answered the call.

"Sir, this is from reception, sorry to disturb you but a person is waiting for you in the lobby."

"We will be there in 5minutes"

They reached the lobby. And saw man waiting for them.

"Namastey Sir, hum aapko ghumane le jaayenge aaj. Abhijeet sahab ne mujhe bheja hain. Mera naam Madan hain." The man said and forwarded his ID. Vineet smiled and both went with Madan to his cab.

"Waise aap Abhijeet Sir ko kaise jaante ho?" Ruhana asked Madan

"Woh ek baar Sir ne humein Mumbai mein kuch gundo se bachaya tha. Tabse hum sir se contact mein hain. Waise sir to aaj tak Nainital aaye nahi. Lekin aaj uske family walon ko ghumane le jaa raha hoon. Toh bohut khush hain hum. Uske ehshaan kabhi nahi bhulenge"

They first reached Naini lake as suggested by Madan... It was a great view. Sun rays falling in crystal clear water making it twinkle like thousands of bright stars have came down to the lake. The natural beauty of the whole place was indescribable. Roo and Vineet had a boat ride around the lake,drinking the beauty of the nature.

Then they went to the Gurney house. This is a cottage, famous as the residence of Jim Corbett. It was situated near the Naini lake. They were amazed to see the architect of the cottage... Enjoying the serene beauty of the nature,satisfied, they went back to resort. After lunch,Ruhana asked Vineet to join her in shopping,as she planned to buy gifts for the team.

Ruhana was in dress section, selecting dresses for Purvi,Shreya and Tarika,when Vineet went away and called someone.

Finishing the shopping session, they had their dinner in a nearby restaurant and headed back to resort.

Ruhana was stunned at her place when she opened the door and went inside. The room was beautifully decorated with candles,with rose aroma around the room. A bouquet of her favourite red and white roses on the bed and her favourite, a yummy chocolate cake in the table. The table is covered with red and white balloons and red-white ribbons, enhancing the beauty.

"Oh my gosh! " she said,dropping her shopping bags in the floor.

"Pasand aaya?" Vineet asked closing the door behind and hugging her waist from back,keeping his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeh tumne karwaya?" She asked back,holding his face.

"Haaan... Sochha kyun naa meri Roo ko surprise diya jaaye" he said kissing her cheeks. She blushed at 'meri Roo'

"This is amazing Vinu" she faced him and hugged him,tightly."I love you Vinu" she whispered in his ears

"I love you too Honey. Chalo ab cake kaato. I can't wait to eat that." She smiled at this. Picking up the bags from the floor she went to the table. Both cut the cake together and fed each other.

"Don't you want a gift?" Vineet asked,grinning

"Tum gift bhi laaye ho?" She asked like a little girl. He smirked and brought out something from his pocket,and gave it to her. She eyed him questioningly

"Khol ke dekho" said Vineet

She opened it and gasped seeing a beautiful chain with a star shaped pendant. She fell in love with this beautiful pendant at the very first time she saw it in the mall. And now she own it!

" .beautiful" she said one word at a time,trying to control her happiness.

"Pehna doon?"

"Umm-hmm" she nodded and forwarded it to Vineet.  
He put it on her neck gave a gentle kiss on her nape. She shivered at this.

"You look beautiful" Vineet said as she face him. She smiled and hugged him.

"Chalo ab so jaate hain. Kal hum tiffin top pe jaayenge,yaad haina?" He said caressing her hair in the hug.  
Both changed into casuals and slept,of course in each others arm.

Next morning Ruhana got up early again,not wanting to miss the beautiful sunrise scene.  
As she was watching the scene she felt two arms hugging her from behind.

"Akele akele sunrise enjoy kar rahi ho Roo?" Vineet said.

"Umm. Tum kitni aaram se so rahe the. I didn't want to disturb you. Good morning" Ruhana replied placing her hand on his.

They freshened up. Had some coffee and snacks, and went to the fruit orchard near the resort. It was a big area containing almost seven kinds of fruits. They walked through the orchard.

"Mann karta hain hamesha ke liye yahin ruk jaau..." Ruhana said as she forwarded her palm to a butterfly to sit on it.  
"Vinu... Vinu please click a picture" she pleaded in low tone as a beautiful light greenish yellow butterfly sat on her palm. He too obeyed instantly and clicked a pic.  
They met the resort manager there.

"Hello Sir,are you enjoying?" He asked seeing them.

"Yeah of course... Lekin aap yahan?" Vineet asked.

"Haan sir humare resort ke dessert aur fruit juice ke fruits yahin se jaate hain. Toh aaj payment day tha. Agar aaplog bore ho rahe toh why don't you visit Eco Cave Garden. You will love it. "

Both of them instantly made a plan to visit the place. They had a quick breakfast and went to the eco cave garden. It was another beautiful spot in the lap of nature... Spending time almost uptill lunch,they returned.

At afternoon they visited Tiffin top. The most breathtaking spot of Nainital... It is the high altitude spot,from where the view of Himlaya and Nainital is amazing.. Both of them enjoyed the amazing view of sunset..

"Vineet" Ruhana took his hand, intertwined her fingers with his "kitna khoobsurat hain naa?"

"Meri Roo isse jyada khubsurat hain" he said. She looked at him. His eyes spoke thousands of words to her,of love... She,hugged him. And he too, kissing on her hair. They broke the hug and looked into each others eyes. She tugged her both hands around his neck.  
He too pulled her by her waist. Unknowingly, she went on her tippy toes to reach his lips. They kissed. Not a rough one, but a sweet,loving kiss. The kiss made this moment memorable for both of them.. She blushed after breaking the kiss. And he pulled her into another soothing hug..

* * *

 **A/n: hands paining... Loohi di you liked it? Dekho aaj teen teen updates. Log mujhe pagal sochh rahe honge.. Anyways tell me how it was.**

 **And Alu, how was it?**


End file.
